A FourTris sickfic
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: When Four/Tobias gets sick, Tris steps up to be the one who takes care of him. Fluffy FourTris fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Divergent, so I'm really excited! Oh, and this takes place the morning after Tris goes through Tobias' fear landscape. :)**

* * *

The next morning after going through Four's fear landscape, I feel silly and light.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Christina asks, looking at me strangely.

"Oh you know, sun's shining, birds chirping," I reply. She raises an eyebrow, as if to remind me that we are in an underground pit, but I don't care.

"Okay..."

I slowly feel my mood worsening as I scan the room for Tobias. Where is he?

At the end of breakfast, he still hasn't shown up, and I'm feeling a mix of emotions; worry, curiosity, and maybe even a touch of jealousy for some reason. I frown as I scan the room one more time, even though I'm sure he isn't here.

"Wow, looks like someone had a mood swing," Will jokes. "Come on, let's go."

We all walk down the hallway to the rooms for the fear landscapes. Uriah trails behind us, joining in on our conversation every once in a while.

"So today's fear landscape day," I say. "Do we go through our own?"

"Nah, you go through one of the instructor's fear landscapes on the first day," Uriah replies. "Who's do you think it's going to be?"

"I hope it's Four's," Christina says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he's so tough, he's probably scared of bunnies and marshmallows and sunny days," she answers, laughing. I bite my lip and remember his fear landscape from last night.

"It won't be him." I tell her. There's no way he would show all of the initiates his fear landscape.

We all walk into the room, and guess what? Four isn't there. Where in the world could he be?

"Tris," Eric calls out, a smirk on his face. I look up and make eye contact. "Will you go find Four? It isn't like him to be late."

I nod and get up, curiosity getting the better of me. Eric is right about one thing: it isn't like Four to be late to things. I start walking down to the pit, then I realize that if he didn't show up for breakfast, he most likely won't be in the Pit now. With that in mind, I go up to his small apartment, the place he took me when Peter, Drew, and Al attacked me. I knock on the door timidly and there's no response. I knock again, harder this time, and then I hear his voice.

"Come in," comes the drained reply. I open the door to find Tobias sprawled out on the bed with his eyes closed. He opens them a crack and a weak smile spreads across his face.

"Oh, hi Tris. Nice to see you." He says.

"Where have you been?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." He says. I frown.

"You don't look fine..." I frown deeper, inspecting him. "Why weren't you at breakfast today, or fear landscapes? Eric sent me to go and get you."

At that, Tobias jerks up. "Wait, today's fear landscape day? I missed breakfast? What time is it?"

I glance at my watch. "It's eight forty five." I tell him. "Are you okay, or should I go tell Eric and Lauren that you're not going to make it today?"

Tobias rolls over and lets out a few coughs. I frown again and put a hand on his forehead. My frown deepens as I feel feverish heat on my palm.

"Tobias, I think you're sick. I'm going to go tell them that you can't-" he cuts me off.

"Wait, don't leave me." Tobias pleads.

"I won't be gone for long, and I'll come straight back, okay?" I tell him.

"Alright. Hurry back."

"I will." I smile at him, even though I know he's already closed his eyes. I slip out the door and walk down the hallway of the Dauntless compound when I run into Marlene.

"Hey, will you go tell one of the instructors that Tob- Four isn't going to make it today?" I ask.

"Sure," Marlene nods and starts to turn around.

"Wait!" I call after her. "Tell them that I'm not going to be there either."

I turn around and head back up to Tobias. When I open the door, he says, "nice to see you again, Tris."

I roll my eyes and sit down on the corner of his bed. "So," I ask awkwardly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," is his reply. I hide a smile.

"Okay. What do you feel like eating?" I ask him, trying to remember how my mother took care of Caleb and I when we were sick in Abnegation.

"Dauntless cake." Tobias says. I can't help but burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing," I answer, still grinning. "You just said exactly what I expected you to say. I'm going to go down to the Pit to get you your cake. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Tris." He answers. I give a half hearted smile as I walk out the door again. I walk down to the pit and go up to where the food line usually is.

"Can I help you?" A tattooed woman asks in a monotone voice.

"Umm, yes." I answer. "Is there any chance I could get some Dauntless cake?"

Wordlessly, the woman places a slice of the rich chocolate cake onto a plate and passes it over to me.

"Thank you," I say. She just nods and turns away.

I head up back to Tobias, this time with cake in hand. I let myself in and try to hide my smile as he brightens up when he sees me walk in. Or maybe it's the cake... Yeah, it's the cake. I hand the plate over to him with a warm smile and sit down on the corner of the bed.

A few minutes later, Tobias is fast asleep on the bed. I grab his covers and tuck him in, then I plant a kiss on his feverish forehead. I could be imagining it, but I see a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

**So this was originally supposed to be a one-shot but if you want a second chapter I can certainly write it! So what did you think? Too long, too short, good, bad? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I'm back with chapter two, since a lot of you wanted me to continue this story. I hope this is okay!**

* * *

"Tris?" I jolt awake and find myself in Tobias' apartment. I must have fallen asleep.

"I'm here." I say softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm feeling okay. I'm not as tired as I was earlier, but my throat is killing me and I've got a splitting headache." Tobias answers.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask softly.

"No, Tris. I'm fine." He replies. Tobias climbs out of bed and comes to sit beside me on the other side of the room.

"Hey, you need to get back in bed." I order. "You need all of the rest you can get."

"I was just resting though!" He protests. "I don't need to- _ACHOO_!" I put my arm around him and lead him back over to the bed.

"You do need to rest. Studies have shown that sleep can help fight illness, so... Go back to sleep." I tell my boyfriend. Wait, what? Boyfriend?

"Well, now you're just sounding like an Erudite." Tobias chuckles, but that is quickly turning into a fit of coughing. I bite my lip and frown.

"Yeah, I guess I've just been hanging out with Will a lot." I lie.

"Okay, okay. I'll get back in bed, but I don't have to go to sleep. Deal?"

"Deal." I say. "Four, you are annoyingly stubborn today." I tuck him in again and kiss him on the forehead. Feverish heat tickles my lips. "Okay, now you get some rest." I whisper.

Even though he was protesting, Tobias finally falls asleep. I decide to sneak out and go down to the Dauntless kitchens and see of they have any soup. I'm not sure if they do, but I remember one time when Caleb and I were sick as kids in Abnegation. Our mother fed us bland chicken broth, which would supposedly help us feel better. As far as I'm concerned, there's no proof of that, but hey, I can at least try to feed him soup, right?

I go down to the pit and walk into the Dauntless kitchens for the second time today. I clear my throat to make my presence known.

"Excuse me," I say. "But I was wondering if you had any soup around here?"

"Soup? Must be a Stiff food." One of the cooks snorts. "We might have some in the back. You're welcome to go look."

"Okay, thank you." I say politely. I'm vaguely aware that the Dauntless wouldn't have be polite, but at this point I don't really care. I go into the back storeroom, which kind of reminds me of a giant pantry. There are at least fifty shelves of Dauntless cake mix, a fridge full of ground beef, and a lot of other stuff, but so far no soup. After almost twenty minutes of searching through all of the shelves of food, I come to a conclusion. I'm probably just going to have to make it myself. I'm going to have to make it not only by myself, but from scratch. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"No luck, sweetheart?" The cook asks. "I didn't think we had anything back there for you."

"Well, there was no soup, but there were basic ingredients for soup." I reply. "So I figured that I would just make it by myself from scratch." The cook snorts again.

"You're kidding, right?" He asks. "Do you even know how to make soup?"

"Well... No," I admit to him. "I've only ever had it once, when I was sick as a little kid in Abnegation. But I can try to make it."

"Sweetheart, just let me help you. I don't have much experience in making Stiff food, but I can help you." The cook says. "Oh, and my name is Jerry."

"Well, I don't think I _need_ your help, Jerry." I say. "But thanks for the offer."

"Suit yourself." He tells me before disappearing into the Pit. Alright, time to attempt to make soup...

* * *

After half an hour, all I have is some bland chicken broth with various vegetables floating around. It doesn't smell very good, but this will have to do. I suddenly realize that it looks exactly like the soup the Abnegation eat. I wonder if Tobias will be okay with that, you know, since he generally tries to avoid the Abnegation at all costs after his father... Oh well, it will be fine. I'd better head back up to his apartment before he gets worried though.

I pick up the bowl of soup and start to walk upstairs. I finally reach his room, open the door, and gasp. Tobias had tried to get out of bed and drag himself somewhere to find me, I guess.

"Tobias!" I exclaim, almost dropping the soup. "You should get back in bed."

"Okay. But where were you, Tris?" Tobias asks. I give him a hand getting up and off of the floor, then back into bed. "I woke up and you were gone, so I thought I'd get up and look for you. Only one problem: I really don't feel like doing anything but laying down, eating cake, and talking to you."

"Well, I just went to get you some soup. Apparently it's a 'Stiff' kind of food, so they didn't have it in the Dauntless kitchens. So what I did, being your concerned girlfriend and all, was make it myself from scratch." I told him.

"Wait wait wait..." He says, the ghost of a smile warming his flushed and feverish face. "You're my girlfriend?"

"Well, I umm..." I stammer. I have no answer for the question he just asks. To be honest with you all, the part about me being his girlfriend just slipped out without me thinking about it at all. "I guess so... I mean, unless you don't want me to be."

"Oh no, Tris." Tobias replies. "I _do_ want you to be." He takes a bite of the soup I made and seems to have to resist the urge to spit it out. "Uh, Tris?"

"Yeah?" I smirk.

"Would it offend you at all if I said that this soup was terrible?"

"No, not at all." I answer.

"Good." Tobias tells me. "Because it is _terrible_."

* * *

**So there. Hopefully that lived up to your standards and sorry for the extremely slow update. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to continue, but then I reread all of your wonderful reviews and I knew that I had to write more. Oh, and I have a little poll on my profile for which new story I should post. One of the options is a Divergent fanfic and the other is a TFIOS fanfic. thanks fir taking time out of your day just to stop and check out this story, it really means a lot. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**well hello all of you wonderfully amazing readers. I'm back with chapter 3! I realized a couple of days ago that the Divergent archive only has like three sickfics. I challenge you guys all to wrote one, because hey, you can't go wrong with FourTris fluff, am I right? Okay, okay, I'll stop talking (or should I say typing) and let you read. :)**

* * *

The next morning, I decide to go upstairs to Tobias' apartment to check on him. Last night he assured me that he was feeling much better, but I'm not really sure, knowing that he is not enjoying feeling so weak from something as simple as an illness. I chuckle to myself and quietly open the door. I'm mildly surprised to find Tobias still asleep, even though I know that I should of expected it. I don't want to wake him, so I quietly take a seat in a chair on the other side of the room.

I think I sit here in this position for a few hours, I'm not quite sure. I'm sure that I've missed training today though; that won't help my ranking at all. Oh well, my boyfriend (wait, what?) is sick and he needs me, so I'm not going to worry about rankings until he's recovered. After a while, he finally opens his eyes a crack and flashes a small smile, which progressively gets bigger as he sits up and yawns.

"Morning Tris," Tobias says. I notice that he sounds much better, even though he is still a little bit hoarse.

"Hey," I grin back. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling great." Another yawn.

"You still look awfully tired though," I observe. Tobias shrugs and motions for me to come closer. I tentatively take one step closer.

"Oh, come on Tris, come closer. I won't bite." Despite his illness, Tobias still has an extremely attractive, almost shy, smile on his face.

"Maybe you won't bite, but you can still get me sick." I retort. After a few seconds hesitation, I walk over and sit down on the bed. "Okay fine, you got your wish."

After a while, I find myself relaxing, my head resting on my boyfriend's chest. I'm listening to the steady beating of his heart and slowly drifting off. I know that I probably should stay awake, but before I know it, I've fallen into a deep sleep.

When I wake up again, we are still in the same position, but I have a feeling that I- or maybe we- slept for a long time.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily, sitting up. I forgot my watch...

"Good afternoon, beautiful." Tobias mumbles. "It's about three pm." I suddenly have this strange urge to be closer to him, and not realizing the consequences of my actions, I scoot closer and plant a kiss on his lips. I don't want to pull away, but I finally do, because I have to breathe. A sudden coughing fit from Tobias brings me back to my senses.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I say slowly. "TOBIAS EATON! HOW COULD YOU?! NOW IM GOING TO GET SICK TOO!"

"Well, to be fair," he replies smoothly. "You kissed me willingly. I mean, it's not like Jeanine put you on a simulation to make you kiss me so that you get deathly sick and die."

"Stop it," I say firmly. "Just... Don't joke about simulations. They really freak me out."

"Okay, okay," Tobias laughs. "No more joking about simulations. Gotcha."

"Oh, gosh, I already feel sick." I say worriedly. "Do I look pale to you? Do I feel any warmer than usual?"

"Tris, I had no idea that you were a hypochondriac..." He chuckles.

"Because I'm not!" I say defensively. "I just know that you shouldn't kiss sick people!"

"Tris, Tris, calm down. You're not sick. At least not yet."

"How do you know?" I ask, still feeling a tad bit defensive.

"Because," Tobias sighs. "There is no way that whatever virus that is attacking me as we speak has somehow attacked you too in about five minutes. That's just crazy, because it would take a couple of days for you to actually get sick, definitely not a few minutes."

"Well..." I stop and consider this for a minute. Maybe he is right. "...now you sound like am Erudite."

After bidding Tobias goodnight and making sure that he's getting to bed all right, I head down to the transfer initiates dormitory, where I sleep, and start getting ready for bed.

"Okay, where have you been?" Christina demands playfully. "First you missed fear landscapes, then I don't see you for the entire weekend, and then you missed training today, what's up?"

"Oh, uh... I've just been a little... Preoccupied." I reply awkwardly.

"With what?" She asks. I am extremely relieved when Will stumbles into the room, coughing violently.

"What's up with you?" Christina asks.

"Got a cold..." Will answers. "Apparently half of the Dauntless born initiates have it too, and an instructor."

Christina glances over at me, and I do my best to look like I'm not hiding anything. I'm very relieved when she turns back to Will, puts a friendly arm around him, and leads him over to bed. I think that going to bed might be a good idea for me too, so I quickly change into something more comfortable and curl up on my bed. In just a few short minutes, I fall into a nice, deep sleep.

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is my achy head.

* * *

**Ooh, what could be wrong with Tris? While I still have your attention (I do still have your attention, right?) I wanted to give a shoutout to one of my really good friends (in real life too), Beatricemelarkholmeseaton. She writes amazing stories about Divergent and The Hunger Games, and I think a few other Fandoms but I can't remember what they're called... Oops. Anyway, make sure to go read her stories. Bye for now, and DFTBA!**


End file.
